The One Left Behind
by Kitsanken
Summary: “I want always to be a boy, and have fun.” Was Wendy right? Was this Peter’s “biggest pretend”? CHAPTER 6 REVISED JANUARY 21, 2005
1. Prologue

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter__Pan__ © __Great__Ormond__Street__Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

**Prologue**

"All children, except one, grow up."

That is the way it always began. The knowledge that somewhere there was a boy who refused to grow up had become familiar and comfortable within the nursery of Number 14. Of course, no one would've even known of this mysterious boy if not for Wendy Moira Angela Darling and her animated tales of her adventures in Neverland with her younger brothers and the Lost Boys. In turn, Wendy's daughter, Jane, passed on the tales of adventure to her daughter, preserving the memory of the hero of the stories who wished only to be a boy and have fun forever. And after Margaret grew up, she told the stories to her daughter as well. The telling of the tales passed on and down, each generation having wondrous adventures in Neverland.

And always, as the tales would unfold, there was another rapt listener. A silent shadow peering in through the open window of the nursery, stealthy, unheard and unseen, yet always attentive and eager to hear more. Beside the shadow a brilliant light would hover, twinkling and winking as if a star had descended from the heavens to look within the nursery of Number 14.

But, sadly, there came a day when then nursery window remained closed and locked, the curtains drawn snuggly across the panes. Even more tragic…no childish laughter filled the room, no toys cluttered the floor. No stories were told and no more adventures were had. There were no beds for dreaming heads, no rugs for tip-toeing feet. Not a candle was lit, nor a fire burning. Number 14 was empty.

And, it was to this empty house that the listening shadow and the glittering light returned to hover before the closed and darkened window. No voices could be heard from within, must to the bewilderment of the owner of the shadow. The sound of tinkling bells followed by a sprinkling of glowing dust surrounded the shadow and the ball of light. Seemingly unsatisfied with receiving no reply, the light flickered as if in anger before darting forward, engulfing the shadow with it's glow, revealing the features of a boy before settling on his shoulder. But not just any boy. There, floating high above the street, defying gravity, was none other than the hero of the tales woven within the now dark nursery…Peter Pan.

Reaching out, Peter tentatively pressed his palm flat against the cool glass of the window, expression revealing his confusion. Turning his gaze briefly to the fairy sitting on his shoulder he shrugged. Pressing his face against the window, he tried to peer inside, but the curtain blocked his view. Frustrated, he rapped his knuckles against the glass and waited. A frown creasing his brow, he tried to open the window and found it locked. Biting his lip he shook his head in denial as unbidden a distant memory flitted through his mind. Someone had once told him this would come to pass…the window would be closed to him, locked or barred. No one would answer his knock. He shook his head hard in an attempt to dislodge the persistent memory, but once the remembering had begun it was impossible to stop. Drawing in a sharp breath he moved closer to the window again. "Wendy?" He waited, but received no reply. "No, Wendy is all grown up now." He muttered to himself, brow creasing again. "Jane?" He called hopefully before remembering that she, too, had grown. Suddenly he grinned. "Margaret!" He felt confident that Margaret would open the window for him, yet as he waited his certainty dissolved until disappearing altogether as he remembered that Margaret had also grown up. A voice from his distant memory resurfaced, whispering that he would be forgotten and now, it seemed that the unthinkable had come to pass. "No!"

Pushing away from the window of Number 14's nursery, Peter Pan glared down at the street. He refused to believe that he'd been forgotten. Wendy hadn't forgotten, even if she did grow up. And Jane…and Margaret…they hadn't forgotten either. Frowning, he tried to remember the other names that had come after but they floated, just beyond his grasp until, frustrated, he finally gave up. Time passed so differently in Neverland, he realized. He'd never given it much thought before, but now he began to wonder just how much time had passed here, in London, since his last visit. Surely it couldn't have been more than a few seasons, could it?

Sighing, he cast one last look at the dark window of the nursery before turning away. "Let's go, Tink." If he wasn't flying quite as high or as fast as he usually did, he pretended not to notice as he turned his gaze to the star twinkling brightly in the night sky. Tinker Bell, however, did notice and chattered in her fairy language worriedly as she hovered near the window for a moment longer before hurriedly following Peter as he flew back towards their home.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_A thought took hold and wouldn't go away during yet another night of insomnia. So at __5:30 am__, I crawled, blurry eyed to the computer and wrote despite my resolve to ignore any and all "Plot Bunnies" that hopped into my mind…_

_What resulted was my first attempt at the "Peter Pan" fandom._


	2. Chapter 1

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter__ Pan __©__ Great__ Ormond__ Street__ Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

"Second to the right, and straight on till morning."

Of course, such instructions were rather difficult to follow, even for those fortunate enough to be able to read maps or star charts. But for Peter, it was as clear as the rising sun on a crisp, cloudless morning. He knew exactly where he was going, had traveled the route often enough to do it with his eyes closed. This, of course, wasn't advisable since flying with ones eyes closed was bound to end in disaster, but telling Peter this was bound to encourage him to dare it anyway just to prove that he was, indeed, the best there ever was.

As he rode the wind his spirits lifted, forgetting for the most part the disappointment of finding no stories to return to Neverland with. Up and down he went, rising and falling with the air current's whims, laughing joyously all the while before flipping onto his back and floating with his hands behind his head, a smug and self-satisfied smile tilting his lips upwards. Tinker Bell flitted beside him, her own expression gleeful as she flew in tight circles around the flying boy sprinkling fairy dust over him indiscriminately. She was glad to be returning to their home. She never did like the excursions Peter took outside the boundaries of Neverland ever since the time he'd brought Wendy and her brothers back with them, preferring instead to have his complete and undivided attention focused on her. Naturally, she conveniently forgot that more often than not the boy's mind would be focused elsewhere rather than where she wished it, but this didn't deter her from shaping her thoughts the way she wanted them to be.

Flipping over once again, Peter did a whirling display of rolling loop-de-loops before putting on a burst of speed and breaking through the barrier between worlds. Grinning widely, he allowed his body to free fall for several breathtaking seconds, reveling in the rush of cool air against his face. Below, Neverland was slowly being engulfed in the glorious light of the rising sun, the frozen world transforming from desolate snow and windswept ice to a lush paradise. It was as if all of Neverland was welcoming him home. Tumbling out of his free fall, he set his course for the island, pausing briefly for a game of tag with the birds and hide-and-seek in the clouds with Tinker Bell before turning his sights on the glittering jewel-like waters of the Mermaid's Lagoon.

Flying low and close to the water, he admired his reflection for a moment before reaching down to trail his fingers in the coolness. Below him, just under the surface another form swam, keeping pace with the flying boy, mysterious eyes beckoning as her lips curved into an enticing smile. Laughing, Peter only shook his head, snatching his hand away from the water and the reach of the mermaid swimming below him. Sweet and lovely they may be in the fantasies of most people's minds, but in reality the mysterious creatures were one of the more dangerous inhabitants of Neverland and he knew it well.

Flipping onto his back once again, Peter stared up at the sky and admired the fluffy clouds turned pink with the rising of the sun. Floating high above the ground, the clouds looked very much like fluffy pink cotton candy and almost good enough to eat. For a moment he was tempted to fly up to them and take a big bite, but after a moment of consideration he decided against it for the time being as he was quite comfortable where he was. His attention was drawn away from the cotton candy clouds by the insistent call of the Neverbird circling in the sky high above. Lifting his hand, Peter waved with a huge grin and it seemed almost as if the bird waved back as it spread its wings and wobbled just so from side to side before turning and disappearing into the distance.

Shooting straight up into the sky, Peter paused for a moment and looked over the island he called home. Suddenly frowning, he looked around and then grinned when he spotted what he had been searching for. "There you are, Tink." Without another word, he set his course for the Sugar Cane Field and within moments the large field came into view. In the distance the jagged cliffs of the mountains could be seen, but for the moment he ignored them, intent instead on the promise of the tasty sweetness spread out below him.

Landing lightly on the ground, he darted forward, too impatient to walk the rest of the way and instead chose to run. In his mind, running was nearly as fun as flying and got him to his destination ever more quickly than a simple walk. There was nothing he disliked more than wasting his time in getting to the good parts, whether it be in an adventure or in seeking out tasty treats. Patience had never been one of Peter Pan's strong suits. The only thing he was willing to exercise a little patience for was a good story. Even though he chafed at the inactivity, he would dutifully wait for the tale to unfold from the beginning right to the very end.

Weaving his way through the tall waving stalks until he was almost at the center of the field, he thought that it was good to be home again. Turning, he opened his mouth to speak, but the words died on his lips when he realize that there was no one behind him. Halting, he stood in one place for several long moments, remembering finally that his return to London had not ended well. Drawing his eyebrows together into a frown, Peter flopped to the ground and lay on his back staring up at the sky through the waving stalks of sugar cane, hands behind his head. No one had returned with him to Neverland to share in his adventures and tell him more stories. The window had been closed and locked, must to his continued dismay. No one had answered his knock nor his call and oddly enough the house had given a distinct feeling of being empty and lonely. He continued to stare up at the blue sky with the fluffy, now white, clouds and pondered what it could all mean. Finally, after an interminable amount of time he sat up and leaned back on his hands. "Where was everyone?" He finally muttered under his breath before jumping to his feet and lifting into the air, intent on returning to his new secret hideout.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_AngelicPirate__: Thankies for your review. x And I love your story and intend to finish reading it very soon._


	3. Chapter 2

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter __Pan __©__ Great__ Ormond__ Street__ Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

Chapter 2

In the Little House built for Wendy, nestled high amongst the topmost branches of the Dancing Trees, just where the fairies had placed it so long ago, Peter lived with Tinker Bell. It really was a lovely spot, lit brightly at night with the twinkling of the stars and the glittering of the fairies, seeming to brush against the sky as the Dancing Trees swayed gently with uncommon grace to the Wind's Waltz. Within the little house was one room where in the center of the room a table of sorts sat forlornly, wishing, it seemed, for company and against the wall were two chairs. Upon the floor a mat of woven grasses rested and nine beds stood empty against the walls, defying the tiny size of the structure. The tenth bed was occupied.

Peter reclined on his bed with one leg bent over the other, green gaze unfocused as he stared sightlessly at the dancing fairies and twinkling stars though the small window beside him while he played an unconsciously melancholy tune on his flute. His thoughts were far from where he currently reclined, straying, instead, back to the nursery of Number 14 and the mystery of the absent children and locked window. Now, it really was uncommon for Peter to be focusing so intently on one thing at a time and even more remarkable that he hadn't forgotten about the strange occurrences in London. It was for this reason that Tinker Bell flitted about in agitation, trying her level best to distract the boy from his thoughts and entice him into a game. Unfortunately, her efforts were all for naught. Peter Pan would not be distracted.

Frustrated, Tinker Bell finally gave up and blew a raspberry in his direction before darting out the window to join the other fairies in their dancing. Being as tiny as she was, she naturally only had room for one feeling at a time and right now the feeling she had was playfulness which meant she had no room to share Peter's moodiness. Sparkling fairy dust rained down, casting magical light over the forest and illuminating the party taking place. With a happy squeal, she immediately joined in the dancing, sparing the boy and his sad tune no more thought for the next while as she whirled and spun through the night air.

Peter continued to stare out the window, his vision slowly coming into focus as he watched the dancing fairies just outside the window of the little house. The lilting strains of his song died away as his eyes followed the graceful movements of the tiny creatures. Blinking uncertainly, he allowed his flute to fall to the side and sat up straighter as a faded memory drifted through his mind, elusive and strangely hesitant to be caught. Tilting his head to the side, he chased the memory around until, finally, he trapped and held it firmly. Green eyes widening, he realized quite suddenly which memory he'd been chasing around in his mind. Shifting to his knees he folded his arms against the window sill before dropping his head to rest on them, gazed turned inward as a half smile played about his lips.

It had been a night very much like this one, the sky clear and unmarred by drifting puffs of clouds. The night air had been fragrant with the scent of wild things and the heady perfume of exotic flowers. In the distance the joyful beating of drums could be heard as the Indian Village celebrated the return of their princess, Tiger Lily. Usually he would have been there as well, dancing and laughing along side the Lost Boys. But not on this night. He'd hidden in the dense underbrush of the forest and waited until Wendy had moved close enough to him to hear as he quietly called to her. It had been a very special night for as the Indians celebrated, so did the fairies. There had been a wedding, a most glorious occasion that resulted in courtly dancing amidst glittering showers of fairy dust sparkling in the night. He'd led Wendy to the fairy's tree and showed her the wondrous sight. Even now he wasn't certain what had come over him, but he'd felt an impossible to resist desire to dance with her as the fairy couple danced within the hollow tree. In many ways Peter wished that he'd never followed through with his strange impulse as it had been the beginning of the end.

Pushing away from the window, he stared at the empty house and wondered if things would have been different if he'd left well enough alone and not danced with Wendy. Would she have stayed with him in Neverland? Would she still be telling him stories? He didn't like thinking of things from the past. Such thoughts always made his chest ache and his eyes sting with the unfamiliar emotion of regret. Shaking his head sharply, he thrust all thoughts of such things out of his mind.

Jumping off the bed he closed his hands into fists at his sides and drew in several deep breaths as he looked around the room again. Pressing his lips together into a straight line he decided that he was bored and that was why such strange thoughts kept returning to his mind. He needed a distraction, but not just any distraction. He needed to find more stories to occupy his thoughts and to do that he had to return to London.

Swiftly exiting the house he took to the air and flew amidst the dancing fairies searching for one in particular. It took many pinches to his nose and tugs on his ears, but he finally found Tinker Bell happily spinning in tight circles in the center of the crowd of fairies. "Tink!" He called and waited. When he received no reply he stealthily crept up on her and snatched out of the air, laughing at the voluble tinkling of bells that was her language as she chastised him for ruining her fun. "Come on, Tink. Let's go." The tiny fairy adopted a curious expression and once again tinkled, this time in query. "We're going to go find some stories." With a grin, Peter shot straight up into the air, higher than the fairies, until all he could see were the stars glittering brightly against the velvet backdrop of the night sky. Laughing from the sheer joy of flying, he set his course and flew as fast as he could, the wind tugging at his hair, a flush of exhilaration in his cheeks as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_Strawbeby__: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to recreate the colourful backdrop that Mr. Barrie painted for his readers in his story of "Peter Pan" as well as combine elements from the movie. I hope you continue to enjoy.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter __Pan __©__ Great__ Ormond__ Street__ Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

Chapter 3

During the journey to London Peter and Tinker Bell played games amongst the clouds, sometimes Follow the Leader, others it would be tag. Occasionally Peter would forget which game they were playing or simply become bored and drop down to skim the surface of the ocean, laughing at the dolphins as they jumped, greeting him with their odd little cries before disappearing beneath the water again. For the most part Tinker Bell didn't mind his sorely lacking attention span, choosing instead to flit around his head, her fairy light sparkling almost like a halo as she flew faster and faster as her whims of fancy struck her.

Soon they spotted flocks of birds flying in loose formation and, unable to resist a chance at trickery and fun, Peter swooped down upon them and snatched the food right from their beaks with a triumphant grin. Naturally, the birds took offense and squawked raucous accusations and other less than pleasant diatribes at him to which Peter would merely crow with delight, a cheeky smile curving his lips upwards, before darting in again to pull at their tail feathers.

Soon enough, however, the horizon filled with rooftops and chimneys. Slowing his flight, Peter circled the Tower of London, pausing to stand upon the large hands of the clock to look down upon the bustling city. A gust of wind brushed against him and he shivered. He directed his gaze down at his feet and wriggled his toes against the snow covering the clock hand. "It was spring last time I was here…" He murmured thoughtfully. "Now it's winter." He had a feeling that this was significant somehow. While he'd been in Neverland he hadn't felt the pull of time nor the changing of the seasons, yet here, in London, he suddenly realized that quite a bit of time had actually passed since his last visit.

Such thoughts had never plagued Peter before and he was confused as to why it was happening now. Lifting his gaze, he looked around, noticing even more changes to the once familiar city. Somehow, to him, it looked bigger, more crowded than before. Strange, unfamiliar sounds filled the night accompanied by the glow of what seemed to be millions of lights that blocked out the glow of the stars in the sky.

Frowning, he tilted his head to the side and studied the lights glittering row upon row and the streets crowded with traffic. It was well into night by now and he found it simply amazing that still the sprawling metropolis was alive with activity. Shrugging away the niggling worries that were half formed in his mind he grinned with anticipation of the mischief he could get into with so many people still milling about on the streets. "Oh what fun!" He whispered to his companion, the excitement of the moment colouring his animated voice. Tinker Bell shook her head emphatically and tugged on his hair, trying to urge him to fly away. She didn't like the unfamiliar sounds roaring through the night. She drew in a deep breath and nearly choked, covering her nose and mouth with her tiny hands as she was assailed by horrendous smells she couldn't even begin to describe. When the boy's eyes glittered in such a way as to alert her to upcoming mischief, Tinker Bell tugged harder on his hair, careful to keep one hand over her nose. Her efforts resulted in being swatted. "Stop that, Tink." With a tremendous scowl, the tiny fairy chimed out in angry tinkles and dingles just what she thought of the smells and the loud noises before sticking her tongue out at Peter after which she promptly turned her back, small arms folded over her chest and chin high in the air.

Shrugging, Peter stepped off the clock hand and hovered in front of her, smiling beguilingly. Naturally, Tinker Bell couldn't stay mad at him for long and gave in almost immediately, flying up to him to kiss his nose, leaving behind a smudge of glittering fairy dust. When he turned and flew towards Kensington Gardens, she followed without protest, circling around him and chinkling energetically in her bell-like voice. She was eager to continue with their adventure, even if the offensive odors in the air hadn't diminished.

It wasn't until Tinker Bell saw the familiar house and nursery window that her enthusiasm dimmed. She didn't want Peter to go back to Number 14, not after the disappointment of their last visit to the dark and empty house. But as they drew nearer, she saw that the house was dark and empty no more. Light spilled out onto the street from the first floor windows and shadowy figures moved around within. However, it wasn't the first floor that interested Peter, she noticed. No, his gaze was focused on one particular window…the nursery window.

Peter lowered himself to the large bough of the tree growing tall and straight beside Number 14 and peered into the familiar window curiously. After a moment a wide grin lit up his features as he spotted three forms moving around within the room. It was all he could do to stop himself from crowing out his delight. Finally he'd hear stories again, of this he was certain.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_Tymiko__ the Pirate Girl: "Peter Pan" has always been one of my favourite Disney animated features, too, though, sad to say, I'd nearly forgotten about it except in a dim corner of my memory. That is, until I saw the 2003 live action film which renewed my interest and love of the world and colourful characters originally created by J.M. Barrie. _

_Vetor__ Swest: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope to continue with the same tone set in the first few chapters throughout the entire story. After all, "Peter Pan" is a magical story in its original form with more than a hint of mystery in its settings._


	5. Chapter 4

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter __Pan __©__ Great__ Ormond__ Street__ Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

Chapter 4

Peter settled himself comfortably on the tree branch and peered through the window to the nursery inside Number 14. The room was brightly lit, the light blazing out through the window as if a sun had been hidden inside the house. He could clearly see inside the nursery and marveled at the strange and wonderful things laid out around the room from toys he'd never seen before littering the floor to strange portraits hung on the walls without frames. The floor was covered from wall to wall with a plush green rug that looked soft as grass and tempted the boy sorely to swoop in and touch it to see if it really was a lawn growing indoors.

From the corner of his eye he could see Tinker Bell darting forward and quickly reached out, snatching her from mid-flight. "No, Tink!" He whispered fiercely and shook his head adamantly. The tiny fairy pouted and struggled to free herself from his closed hand, tugging on each of his fingers ineffectually. "Wait a bit more." He cautioned before releasing her. Tinker Bell shot up into the air and scolded him sternly, fairy dust raining down around Peter from her agitated movements. The excited murmur of voices from within the nursery drew Peter's attention and he lifted one finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Quiet! I can't hear." He leaned forward some more, balancing precariously on the branch, and peered with great interest into the nursery.

Three children were moving about, two girls and one boy, all dressed in their nightclothes, though they were no nightclothes Peter had seen before. Intrigued, he tilted his head to the side and studied each child intently. The boy was dressed in bright red trousers and matching top interspersed with blue designs that resembled a spider's web, had blond curls in wild disarray around his head and blue eyes filled with mischief, obviously the youngest of the three he was currently running around the room brandishing what looked to be a musket of some sort. Peter's eyes widened with delight before moving on to the next child, a plump little girl wearing a pink nightgown, dark hair cut short and framing her flushed face, blue eyes sparkling as she bounced on one of the beds. Tilting his head to the side again with a wide grin, he decided that he would like to try jumping on the bed as well since it looked to be very enjoyable judging by the girl's exuberant expression. It was all he could do to maintain his resolve and not fly straight through the open window to join in on their games.

Turning his head, he grinned at Tinker Bell, quite pleased with his find. For her part, the fairy merely folded her arms across her chest and tossed her head with a shower of sparkling fairy dust. Shrugging, Peter focused his attention on the third child, another girl, in the nursery. "Hmm…" He cupped his chin and studied her with an odd little smile playing about his lips. She looked to be the eldest of the three and was currently sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a book. This was a sure sign, in his opinion, that she would most definitely know stories that she could tell him. Rubbing his hands together gleefully, he shifted in growing excitement on his perch and nearly fell off for his efforts. Casting a slightly chagrined look in Tinker Bell's direction he smiled ruefully and righted himself on the bough again. The girl reading the book was wearing a pair of blue trousers with a white shirt with tiny blue bows running down the front, her red hair held back in a tight braid though several strands had already pulled loose and were springing to life around her head. He couldn't see her eyes, but he amused himself for a moment imagining what colour they would be, almost laughing aloud at some of the strange ideas that popped into his head. He'd never seen someone with purple eyes, but maybe this girl had them.

Peter's eyes moved from one child to the next, studying them intently. The boy seemed to be sturdy enough, despite his young age, to take part in rollicking adventures. He was looking forward to teaching him to use a sword once they arrived in Neverland. It was his opinion that one should always be prepared, just in case. After all, though Neverland had been peaceful since Hook's demise, a villain could rise up to take his place at any time. He was a little uncertain about the jumping girl, though. His opinions of girls, though greatly improved since the time he'd spent with Wendy, was still in the stage between something slimy to avoid at all cost and something intensely interesting. His thoughts turned to Wendy and the thimble she'd given him and he made a face reflecting his disgust. He hadn't minded being "thimbled" by Wendy, but the jumping girl? He made a face and stuck out his tongue, a shudder running up his spine that had nothing to do with the chill wind of London's winter. He quickly looked away from her, face still puckered as if he'd bitten into sour fruit. His gaze fell on the other girl, still sitting on her bed, open book resting on her lap. His eyes widened as he realized that she was now looking directly at him, eyes wide…blue, not purple he thought, somewhat disappointed that his imaginings hadn't been correct…and lips formed into an "oh" of surprise.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_strawbeby__: Thanks for reading and reviewing again. I'm basing this story in equal parts off the movie and the original book by Mr. Barrie. There was only a very slight romance factor between Wendy and Peter in the book which was intensified in the 2003 movie. Though I do mention it occasionally in my fic, it isn't really the center of focus…at least, not really. »laughs« Yes, Tinker __Bell__ had a bit of a potty mouth, ne? I'm choosing to leave that little bit out as I don't really want to have to increase the rating for this story any more than I have to. (And, I **loved** Dorie! »grins«) _


	6. Chapter 5

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter__ Pan__ ©__ Great__ Ormond__ Street__ Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

Chapter 5

Without another thought, Peter was on his feet and in the air before the girl in the nursery of Number 14 could do more than blink her surprise. In the moment it took her to blink again, he was gone from her sight, shooting straight up and over the roof, disappearing into the night. Grinning widely, he glanced to the side and winked at Tinker Bell, thoroughly pleased with himself. "Oh! The cleverness of me!" He crowed triumphantly, quite satisfied that he'd managed to escape without an alarm being raised. Though often forgetful and certainly not one to think before acting, Peter wasn't without intelligence. He knew full well that a stranger peeping into a window at night was bound to rouse suspicions and could result in the window being barred to him in the future. However, he also knew that grown ups often disregarded what children had to say and felt confident that the incident of this night would go mostly unnoticed.

For her part, Tinker Bell rolled her eyes and flew in tight circles around the boy's head, trailing sparkling fairy dust in her wake. Her tinkling bell voice rang out clear as she admonished him for taking foolish risks of discovery as he had. Naturally, this only made Peter grin wider as he felt her chiding was proof that he really was as clever as he thought himself to be. After all, if Tinker Bell had been worried, then it must have been a near miss. And if it had been a near miss, then his escape had been nothing short of brilliant. Seeing that her scolding was only inflating the boy's opinion of his cunning deeds of the night, she fell silent.

"We will return tomorrow night." Peter suddenly proclaimed, flipping onto his back to float on the air currents, lazily folding his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other. Frowning, he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "But I won't take them to Neverland yet." The fairy sat on his chest, expression curious as she chinkled out an inquiry. "Because…" He paused, his frown deepening as he thought about his reasoning behind waiting. There were many reasons, of course, but foremost in his mind was the strangely clear memory of how every one of the children he returned to Neverland with had wished, at some point, to return to their home. He didn't want that to happen again. Though he had tons of fun in Neverland, it just wasn't the same without other children to share his adventures with. Since the last Lost Boy had left…he couldn't remember his name or when exactly he'd decided that he wanted to leave to grow up…there hadn't been any others. He didn't know why, after all, wasn't there always careless nurses and boys who fell out of their prams? He shrugged the disturbing thoughts aside and shifted to fly forward again, dislodging Tinker Bell from her perch on his chest. "I just want to make sure, that's all." He finally answered in a strangely subdued voice after several long moments of silence.

Changing course, he flew to Kensington Garden and settled in one of the large trees, shifting until he was comfortable. Tinker Bell scowled and flitted around his head, jangling out her confusion. Weren't they returning to Neverland? Why was Peter just sitting in the tree and staring at the ground? Tugging on his hair, she demanded…quite loudly for a creature her size…that he pay attention to her.

Lifting his gaze from his intent perusal of the ground below he shrugged. "I'm staying here so I don't forget." She tinkled and jingled some more, her expression revealing her bewilderment. "I don't want to forget what I'm doing, Tink." Throwing her tiny hands up in the air she chinkled out her frustration at his strangely reserved reply. Brows drawing close together he thought for a moment before answering slowly. "I want them to come to Neverland…but I don't want them to leave again like the others did."

Tinker Bell suddenly thought she understood. In a shower of fairy dust, the tiny form flew forward and threw her arms around the boy in a hug. Of course, because she was so small, her hug only covered his nose. His eyes crossed and when he drew in a breath he breathed in fairy dust resulting in a reflexive sneeze which blew Tinker Bell backwards. She didn't scold him for this, however, because she now understood…or at least partially…and felt bad for him. Peter Pan, she now realised, for all the wonderful adventures he had in Neverland and his eternal youth, was lonely and wanted the companionship of other children…something a fairy like her couldn't give him. Though it saddened her to know this, she also understood and silently vowed to help her friend as much as she could. But for all her good intentions, Tinker Bell just didn't know what she, a tiny fairy no bigger than a boy's hand, could do.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_hefalump__: Thank you for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying. I, too, want to find out what happens which means I'm driven to actually write this one out…hence the frequent updates. Naturally since I don't actually have a set plan in mind for this, I find out chapter by chapter as I write it what happens next. In many ways this is quite exciting, but in others frustrating since I'm constantly telling myself "Hurry Up! Get to the good parts!"" Anyhoo…thank you for reviewing._


	7. Chapter 6 REVISED JANUARY 21, 2005

**_REVISED: _****_JANUARY 21, 2005_**

**Peter Pan Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ "I want always to be a boy, and have fun." Was Wendy right? Was this Peter's "biggest pretend"? _

_- Peter Pan - PG - English – Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance – Multi-Chapter – Status: In-Progress –_

_Peter __Pan__ ©__ Great__ Ormond__ Street__ Hospital_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The One Left Behind**

By: Chiruken

Chapter 6

Without fail, night after night, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell returned to the tree outside the nursery of Number 14, watching, waiting…and listening. The boy was quite pleased with the discovery that he'd been correct in assuming the oldest girl did indeed know stories. Some stories Peter was familiar with such as "Cinderella", though her re-telling was somewhat different than what he'd heard before, and others that weren't familiar at all. Stories about witches and wizards and teddy bears with fangs; mice and rose bushes and magical amulets; there were so many different kinds of stories being told at night within the nursery that Peter could barely keep up. He knew that there was no way he'd ever be able to remember everything he'd heard which only strengthened his resolve to return to Neverland with the children. Or at the very least, with the girl who seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of new stories. Peter wasn't certain about the other two children. There were times that he thought they had to be the most spoiled and malicious children he'd ever seen and others where he would quietly cheer at their antics, though he was quite certain the oldest girl wasn't cheering along with him.

Through his nightly visits he learned that Wendy's family no longer lived at Number 14 and these weren't her relations at all, but instead a new family. He decided it didn't really matter, though he did feel a pang of loss at the thought that so many changes had taken place while he'd been away. Once again he was brought to the realisation that time flowed differently here in London than it did in Neverland.

For her part, Tinker Bell was becoming increasingly bored with the inactivity. If pressed, she would admit that she did enjoy the stories she was hearing…especially the ones told about the beauty and bravery of fairies and magical kingdoms filled with fantastical creatures. But despite her boredom she put herself to good use and it was through her that Peter had learned of the changes within the house after she'd sneaked inside to listen to the adults talking in the downstairs drawing room. Though glad that she wouldn't have to worry about her friend's fascination with Wendy…the girl she'd never liked and felt tremendous amounts of jealousy towards…she was also worried that the new girl would become an even bigger threat to her position in the boy's life. And so Tinker Bell found herself in a bit of a quandary. She wanted to help Peter find permanent friends to return to their home with, but she also wanted to keep his attention, such as it was, focused solely on her.

There was also an added problem with the weather not being ideal for sitting in a tree all night wearing nothing more than skeleton leaves. Though Peter was used to going without coats and boots in Neverland, the climate there was drastically different than in London. As time passed, he developed a somewhat irritating tickle in his throat accompanied by a runny nose. Having never been ill before, he wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development though he didn't allow it to sway his determination to bide his time with the children of Number 14 before whisking them off to Neverland.

Both Peter and Tinker Bell had developed a distinct dislike for the noisy vehicles that zoomed down the streets at all hours of the day and night leaving in their wakes puffs of foul smelling clouds. They also learned the hard way that there were more dangers in the sky than they remembered from before. Now instead of having merely watch out for birds while they flew amongst the clouds they also had to take care to avoid the large metallic objects roaring through the skies. Through a bit of research…listening in on conversations, in other words…Tinker Bell discovered that these strange things were called airplanes, or jets. She didn't particularly care what they were called, however, and considered them to be a dangerous nuisance.

Peter, through his vigilance, discovered that a routine of sorts ruled the household of Number 14. It seemed that for the most part all the children spent their time in the nursery in the evenings either playing or listening to the oldest girl's stories. However, there was one night a week that the girl would be in the nursery alone for the better part of the evening. It was also on those nights that the rest of the house would remain dark for the duration. He wondered at that, but considered it a stroke of good fortune at the same time. He'd decided that he would approach the children separately in order to convince them to fly away with him.

It was on one of these nights that he decided that he'd had enough of sitting out in the cold with the freezing rain drenching him. Standing on the large branch, he glanced at the fairy hovering near his shoulder. "I'm going in, Tink." He turned away quickly and sneezed, feeling more miserable than he had in a very long time. Tinker Bell chinkled her concern and flew closer to place her tiny hand against his forehead, a worried frown drawing her delicate brows down. Peter waved her away impatiently. "I'm fine. Let's go." Looking up at the sky he sighed, knowing he'd receive no help from the stars on an overcast night. Shrugging, he approached the window and pressed his hands against the glass, pushing lightly. He was quite surprised when the window opened without protest. Stepping through the window he closed his eyes and sighed deeply at the warmth of the room. It was a sharp contrast to the cold he'd been experiencing since he'd first returned to London this time around. His eyes snapped open at the sound of a sharp gasp and he darted forward, reaching out quickly to cover the girl's mouth before she could release the scream he knew was about to come. "Don't…" The rest of his words were cut off when, to his everlasting surprise, he felt a fist connect with his stomach, doubling him over with the sudden sharp pain and knocking the wind out of him with a grunt. Looking up accusingly, he glared at the girl who returned the look with one of her own. "Why'd you do that?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" She countered, hands fisting on her hips. When he started to move closer to her she lifted her chin and backed up a step. "Don't come any closer or I'll scream!"

Peter was confused. He hadn't thought he'd be on the receiving end of a reception quite like this. Scowling, he hastily stepped back. "Fine." He took a few more steps back towards the window.

The girl nodded slowly and relaxed her defensive stance somewhat. "How did you get in here?" He gestured behind himself towards the window, still eyeing her warily. She had an amazingly powerful punch that he had no wish to be on the receiving end of again. "The window?" Her eyes narrowed when he nodded. "Right. And I suppose the stars blew it open and you flew straight in." She snorted derisively when he nodded. "Who are you?"

Suddenly remembering the fine manners taught to him by the fairies in their grand courts he bowed deeply to her before standing straight with his fists on his hips, head held up with his rapidly returning cocky show of attitude. "Peter Pan." He announced with a grin. "Who are you?"

"What an odd name." His grin disappeared at her softly spoken words. She cleared her throat and smiled, though the wariness hadn't left her eyes yet. "Kate Gracie Montgomery." She paused and shrugged. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She grudgingly added.

He snorted and shook his head. "Could've fooled me." He muttered under his breath while surreptitiously rubbing his stomach. "Is that how you greet everyone?" He asked with more than a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Kate folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "Yes, especially when they're strange boys who sneak into my bedroom at night."

Peter scowled and mirrored her stance. "I didn't sneak…" He paused and shrugged. "I flew."

"Uh huh." Her eyes narrowed even further as she regarded him suspiciously. "And I'm a fairy."

"You're too big to be a fairy." He pointed out what, to him, was the obvious and held up his hand, closing it into a fist. "Fairies are no bigger than this."

She studied him quizzically for a moment before shaking her head. "There's no such thing as…" The rest of her words were cut off when in the blink of an eye he was in front of her again and covering her mouth. Her eyes widened and her hands closed into fists, preparing to hit him again.

"Don't say it!" He hissed angrily. "Don't _ever_ say anything like that! Every time someone says those words a fairy drops down dead somewhere."

She pushed his hand away and took a hasty step back. "All right, all right! I won't say it." She frowned and studied him for a moment before her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! I remember you! I saw you in the tree a few weeks ago." He nodded with a grin, quite pleased that she remembered. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying. I was watching."

"And there's a difference?" One delicate eyebrow rose when he nodded. "Fine. Why were you watching me?"

"To find out if you knew any stories." He answered readily. "I like stories." He added almost as an afterthought. "But yours are different than Wendy's. Even 'Cinderella'. You don't tell about the pirates and sword fights."

"There aren't pirates in 'Cinderella'. Only wicked step-sisters and a prince."

"What?!" Peter was shocked. "Of course there were! Wendy's stories always had pirates and fighting and good triumphing over evil."

"I don't know what kind of stories this Wendy tells, but that isn't how 'Cinderella' goes." Kate marched over to her bookshelf and pulled out a book. "Here." She opened to the correct page and held it out for the boy to take. When he just stared at her blankly she frowned. "Take it. You can see for yourself."

Peter was saved from having to admit that he couldn't read when they both heard a door opening on the first floor. "Tink!" He called, irritated that she hadn't warned him that the others had returned. Sighing when he received no answer he turned back to face the girl still holding the book. "I'll be back next time." He promised with a grin and ran for the window, launching himself out into the night without a backwards glance.

Kate ran to the window and, with her heart thudding painfully in her chest, looked down at the ground so far below. Her eyes widened and she just stared for several long moments at nothing. Slowly she raised her gaze to the tree outside the window and then the sky high above, lifting her and to cover her mouth as a startled gasp escaped. "He…flew!" She whispered in awe, excitement making her head spin.

"Of course I flew!" Peter grinned as he dropped down to hover in front of the window.

Glancing towards the door quickly when she heard footsteps on the stairs, Kate bit her lower lip worriedly before looking back to the boy currently floating outside her window. "Come back next week. They'll be gone again. I'll leave the window open, all right?" His only answer was another cocky grin before he disappeared over the rooftop and out of sight.

**xXx**

_Author's Notes:_

_Okies...__ Here's the revised version of Chapter 6. Hopefully it's much better than the previous version._

_Once again, thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed._

_Tymiko__ the Pirate Girl_

_AngelicPirate_

_hefalump_

_Vetor__ Swest_

_genkai__ young_

_Oddly enough this chapter has been one of the most frustratingly stubborn things I've had to deal with in quite some time. It just simply refuses to upload. . .so, here's hoping that 7's the charm. . _


End file.
